


Secrets That Shouldn't Be Kept

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran is a slayer, one who's just been reassigned. How will her co-workers find out her secret and how with they take her revealing that she knew theirs all along? WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets That Shouldn't Be Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers or BtVS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Fran paused when she heard one of the customers inquiring after her. She quickly ducked down behind the counter. She rose and peeked out slowly. Dawn Summers? She ducked back down swiftly.

“Not now,” she whispered to herself.

She frowned and started to rise again for another peek when she found herself looking up into Theo’s confused face.

“What are you doing?” he asked in that exasperated tone he usually only started pulling out mid-afternoon. Oh, what had she done to incur the annoyance of Theo? Oh yea, it might have something to do with her hiding behind the counter.

“You see that really tall girl in the blue shirt?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is she leaving?” she asked hopefully. Fran didn’t want to be reassigned. She liked it in Ocean Bluff, liked working for RJ.  
She also liked going to college and okay she was living with her parents again, but it wasn’t like they were ever home.

“No,” Theo answered.

“Hey Theo, have you seen…” Casey started to ask, then looked at her confused before he ended, “Fran?”

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Why are you down there?” Casey asked.

“Oh,” she huffed frustrated. Might as well get this over with, she told herself.

Casey looked concerned for a moment before he told her, “A customer asked for you so I seated them…”

“Got it,” Fran interrupted a bit overeager to get seeing Dawn over with. Then she realized she’d interrupted Casey. Sheepishly she apologized.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Casey reassured.

Fran nodded, pulled her pad out of her apron and made her way over to Dawn. With forced enthusiasm she greeted, “Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, may I start you off with…”

Dawn snickered, “That hat.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with my hat?”

“Nothing,” Dawn giggled, “goes really well with the pigtails. When do you get off?”

“Two hours,” she answered. She was about to whisper ‘barring monsters,’ but RJ threw an arm around her. She squeaked instead.

“Fran!” RJ greeted enthusiastically.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Casey says you have a friend,” he grinned.

“I…ah…I…” she barely managed. How did she explain Dawn without lying to RJ?

“Hi, I’m Dawn Summers,” Dawn introduced holding out a hand.

“RJ,” RJ greeted as he took her and shook it, “Now, you’re friends with Fran?”

“We met when she was abroad,” Dawn explained with a smiled, “We both like the books.”

“Excellent,” RJ told her. Then he turned to Fran, “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off and visit with your friend.”

“What?” Fran asked with wide eyes before she managed to continue, “bu…but what if they have to run off for unknown and mysterious reasons?”

“I…well then I guess I’ll just have to take over while they’re gone,” RJ answered, “You’ve been working really hard and it’s not everyday you have a friend show up so go have fun, play.”

“Okay,” Fran nodded before she dropped down into the seat across from Dawn.

“So what can I get you ladies?” RJ asked.

An enjoyable lunch later, their small talk nearly exhausted, and Fran far more at ease they exited the pizza parlor.

“He didn’t!” Fran laughed.

“Andrew went nuts until Xander returned his whole collection and then we made a rule that he could only watch them in his room unless we asked for them,” Dawn finished.

Fran shook her head with a smile as she remember some of Andrew’s antics that she’d been witness to.

“It was hilarious,” Dawn continued, “and it got Andrew to stop driving everyone insane.”

“He’ll find another way.”

“Oh, he will,” Dawn agreed.

They paused to stare at each other. Fran frowned and stared at the sidewalk, “I wonder why RJ gave me the day off.”

“Because you’re as clumsy as me,” Dawn told her, “and you’d have been nervous about my showing up which would’ve made you more awkward.”

“I think I might be more awkward than you,” Fran laughed.

“Nah,” Dawn smirked, “I just don’t have being a slayer to add to my awkwardness.”

They shared a laugh.

“So,” Fran prompted, “you got my report?”

Dawn nodded, “If you think they can handle the evil, then they will.”

“They’ll beat Dai Shi,” Fran said with confidence.

“Then the council doesn’t feel it needs to send a slayer to thwart the evil.”

Fran nodded.

“Of course, we already have a slayer here,” Dawn continued.

Fran paused, looking worried. Here it came, she was being reassigned.

“And we’ve never had a watcher for Power Rangers before.”

Fran turned, her eyes widened as she begged, “Don’t send Andrew! He’ll drive Theo crazy.”

“Actually we were thinking you,” Dawn revealed, “That is if you want the position?”

Fran threw her arms around Dawn ecstatic, “Are you kidding? Oh, please tell me you’re not kidding!”

Dawn laughed, “Fran, we sent you here because our witchy department sensed a big evil about to rise. Your parents have property here, you agreed to come on your own despite us not having a watcher to send with you. You set up a life for yourself and then figured out just who the Big Bad was and that there’s already superheros to fight him. Everyone back at headquarters is impressed.”

“But, I…” Fran tried, not sure how to say she’d just stumbled upon the answer. Sure when the monster had been attacking her, she’d been scared. She’d been about to try and fight it when Casey had shown up and morphed. She’d followed Casey’s advice and ran, unsure if she should reveal herself as a slayer or not. The rest hadn’t been too hard to figure out.

“Fran,” Dawn stopped her with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Accept the compliment, even if you don’t think you deserve it,” Dawn advised.

Fran nodded. Dawn bumped into her arm, “Besides I could tell from your letters you like it here.”

“I love it here,” Fran gushed.

“Probably doesn’t hurt that your boss is cute,” Dawn teased.

Fran blushed, “He’s nice."

“Sure, just nice.”

Fran laughed. Dawn smiled before she asked, “So you going to accept their offer, become a watcher?”

“Yes, was there ever any doubt?”

“On my part?” Dawn smirked, “No.”

They shared another smile and Fran found herself laughing in relief. She threw her arms around Dawn, “I’m so glad you stopped by. This has to be the best surprise ever.”


End file.
